Life as a corsair
by Oakbark Swiftfist
Summary: The life of a female ferret onboard the vessel Crabeye
1. Up in the crows nest

Hey readers, here is my third story about a female corsair ferret and her life aboard the ship Crabeye. I don't own Redwall plz down flame and enjoy.  
  
Terok the ferret sat in the crows nest. She hated the crows nest. Her friend Blawkgutt was thrown in to the sea from where she stood. She searched the restless seas for land. She was just a common crew beast. She spotted a dark grey splotch on the horizon. "Land ho!" she yelled. Suddenly the deck was rushing with activity. The cap'n stood on the prow and called back "Where away matey" two points west of here cap'n" The Cap'n named Badknife smiled. "good job ferret now keep yer eyes on that island an don't let us miss it!" she sluted "Aye aye cap'n!" they sailed onwards over the briny. Later that day they anchored in a cove on the island. Terok and four others were selected to scout the land. The rat in charge of the scouting crew was named Bladerib. They scouted the island it was dark and scary in the middle of the island. But on the fringes it was lush and beautiful. They gathered food and hunted. They brought back fresh food to their ship. Terok sat down with a groan of relief as she rested on the deck. She nodded off and an woke an hour later. She felt refreshed and hungry. She had her dinner of a oat cake and some fruit with some good seaweed grog. She ate and drank happily. It was a good day  
  
She fell asleep that night with a half empty jug of grog in her paws. She was smiling happily. In her dream she was sailing and looting. She had her own vessel and a crew. She woke up to she sounds of her mates snoring. "Ugghh" she sat up and went out to check the deck. There was nothing. She grabbed the jug of grog and took a swig. She walked out on deck, it was cool and quiet and she liked it. The sentries were asleep and snoring. She saw a rat named Girrfang laying face down with a grog jug held tight in his paws. She stifled a laugh and walked back to the crew's cabin.  
  
She was wide awake in the morning. They set sail from the island after stocking up. They headed for Mossflower. She was relived from her duties for spotting the island. She walked about the vessel. She looked around at the many stairs and cabins. She walked down to the slave pit. She watched her friend the slave master whip a slave. "Hey Goffem me matey!" the slave master smiled back at her "Hey Terok! Bring me sum vittile I 'ope!" she gave him a cup of water and some fruit. "Here ya go me heartie... whatcha been up to down here matey?" he smiled again "Nuttin much jus whipping idle slaves an such." They talked for a while. She waved good bye and went to the deck. She was a tall ferret, she was pretty regular she had brownish fur and dressed in bright red ripped silks. She wore a blue head band and a broad black sash. She was a true corsair. The rat in the crows nest shouted "Land Ho" Terok smiled happily. She knew where there was land there was plunder! ~~ 


	2. Good grog

Hey reader's Thx for the reviews, I will take yalls advice. Also special thanks to Agravaine! Let me explane, The ship is big and has a crammed crews cabin and not all of them fit in there, many sleep all over the place. And I thank ya Redferret15 it was great to get a review from you! Yuoofox thank you to and Gir's cupcake is cool for first review! Thx everyone!  
  
~~  
  
Terok was anxious to land. She had taken up her duty as look out again. She waited for the sound of the anchor being lowered. She pawed her cutlass fondly. It had a fair share of kills over the seasons. Then she smiled. "Drop de anchor me 'arties!" the cap'ns call was greeted with cheers from the vermin crew.  
  
The anchor slid into the water and the small boats were loaded and sent to shore. Terok was loaded on the second boat. They rowed onto the rocky beach. The giddy corsairs leaped onto the wet sand smiling happily. Further up the sands the trees began to grow. The crew assembled on the shore with a few back on the ship. "Get ready me mateys" the cap'n bellowed. Then he waved his paw and we began to walk into the trees, looking for vittles and loot. They searched the large island, picking at this n that. They found fruit and a plentiful amount of birds. The crew was in high spirits. Terok walked alongside Goffem talking happily. "Looket Terok I betcha I could get yon wood pigeon wit me sling." She smiled "Go ahead an try matey." He sent off the pebble hitting the pigeon square in the face, slaying it. "Good shot matey." The slave master smiled. "We eatin good iffen I get another one and ye keep finding dem fruit." The rest of the day was spent foraging.  
  
The crew returned to the sizeable ship and ate their food. Goffem and Terok sat around a fire built on a metal sheet, as to not burn the deck. "Turn dat wood pigeon matey" the stoat poked it with a stick, smiling. Goffem was a lean agile ferret. He had a keen vision and a cruel nature. But he was good to his friends. They sat around drinking grog and eating wood pigeon and eating berries. Secretly Terok adored Goffem, He was a light brown, strong and handsome. He had an air of authority around him, he was calm and cruel. She liked him a lot. He was a good friend as well.  
  
They sat up with the crew fighting and laughing. They went to sleep in their hammocks in the crew's cabin. It had hammocks swinging everywhere. They went to sleep full of food and happy to be alive. 


	3. Lotsa loot

Hey readers thx for de good reviews! Plz keep it up  
  
Enjoy  
  
~~  
  
Terok woke up in the middle of the night. There was a scratching and small sounds coming from the deck. She pulled out her sword and stalked forward. She looked to see a band of foxes on the deck! She snuck down and urgently roused the crew. "Mateys getup ders sum foxes up on deck" the corsairs and searats pulled their weapons and walked after her. They came up and circled the foxes who didn't notice them. The ferret spoke "Whatcha doin on our vessel foxes" the foxes turned abruptly to the large crew. When he did he revealed a sack of loot! "GETTEM" Terok yelled. The foxes fought but lost. "They were trying ta steal from us mateys" Terok picked up the loot bags and threw them to the crew keeping one for herself. The sacks were full of loot from lots of places.  
  
Goffem woke with a start as a pail of cold sea water hit him in the face. He saw a grinning rat with the pail. "Ye iddjit wht didn't ya wake me proper" The rat looked at the ferret "Cap'n's orders mate"! the ferret struck the stupid rat and smiled as he hit the floor. Goffem was a strong one. He walked up on deck and saw the crew going about their business. He saw the cap'n and walked over to him. "Hey cap'n whatcha we gonna do teday!" The cap'n smiled "Weez goin lootin matey" then Goffem saw the one he adored Terok. She was tall and cruel he had liked her since they met but he kept it hidden. He wasn't oaying attention and walked into the mast. 


End file.
